


scotty doesn't know

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [22]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wonders, sometimes, why his older brother doesn't have a girlfriend.  What Scott doesn't know is that Alex hardly needs one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scotty doesn't know

**Author's Note:**

> fandom bingo prompt: highschool/college au

"We're gonna get caught," Darwin murmurs into Alex's hair.

"I don't care," Alex breathes back.  "This is too good to stop."  

They're in Alex's house, or, really, the shitty, run-down apartment that he's lived in for the last two years, since he was sixteen and finally found Scott.  Scott's going to be home from junior high any minute now, and if he does in the next few, he's going to find out exactly why his brother -- otherwise the very picture of a Cool High School Senior -- doesn't have a girlfriend.

"You're gonna care," Darwin reminds him.

"Yeah, when your hand's not down the front of my jeans."

Darwin pulls his hand clear.  He looks Alex dead in the face, too serious for the haze of teenage lust still clouding Alex's head.

"I'm not gonna let you out yourself like that."

Alex groans.  "God, why do you have to be the sensible one?"

"'Cause that's what you need, and I'm adaptable."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."


End file.
